Househusband
by Ji-soo
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a new househusband, it's not hard just for him but for everyone else as well. Why? They think he's still in the yakuza.
1. Chapter 1

Househusband

* * *

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a new househusband, it's not hard just for him but for everyone else as well. Why? They think he's still in the yakuza.

* * *

Chapter 1: Grocery Shopping

* * *

There was something off about the man in front of him; there was a certain feel about him that sent chills down his spine. Of course he was handsome; pale skin, aristocratic features, dark eyes and pitch black hair that was almost navy blue. The suit he wore was also nice, molded to his figure quite well. He was also wearing a blue apron with a sown cartoon toad in the front.

"What're you looking at?" His voice was a deep baritone; it made him want to bow his head down in respect.

"N-nothing sir. Which cuts would you like?" He gestured towards the meat cuts in the display, a slim hand adorned with several silver rings slowly rose and hovered over the glass. The handsome man bent down a little more and he got to see inside the shirt and his blood froze.

Tattoos! Not just any tattoos but the kind of tattoos that weren't meant to be seen! What was a yakuza bastard doing in this neighborhood?!

"Hey," He looked up and broke out in cold sweat; dark eyes were glaring at him! "Pay attention."

"Yes sir!" Why did he have to have such bad luck?!

"Give me two pounds of pork belly and make it fast I h-"

"Yes sir! You don't have to worry, sir! I WILL MAKE IT FAST!" He had never rushed so fast in his entire life; his hands were practically a blur as he sliced the meat making sure to make it sizeable portions. This was for someone who held his life in his hands!

He chanced a glance up and moved faster, the yakuza bastard was standing there with hands in his pockets, slouched and glaring again! He wasn't moving fast enough!

He quickly wrapped the meat up in brown paper, placed it inside a plastic bag and manually entered a weight into the scale, he sweated at how slow the barcode was printing and barely restrained himself from tearing it out.

"Here you go sir! I GAVE YOU A DISCOUNT SIR!" He handed him the meat with two hands, his eyes looking down respectfully. When the meat was taken off his hands, he looked up and the yakuza bastard was putting the meat into his basket.

"You got good hands, butcher."

With that the yakuza bastard walked away and he was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

What was the yakuza doing in this neighborhood and where were all that guys subordinates?!

* * *

"Uchiha-san, how are you?" The older lady at the register greeted the man in front of her warmly. "Have you settled well into your apartment?"

Uchiha Sasuke had just moved into her building and lived at the apartment right next door to her a week ago. He was a rather quiet man but enthusiastic in being a househusband since it seemed his wife was the breadwinner. They were quite the progressive household.

"Yes, Akimoto-san. My wife gave me this point card to use here when I went grocery shopping." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet.

Mrs. Akimoto kept scanning his items and before she could place them into a plastic bag, he pulled out an eco bag from inside the pocket of his apron.

"My wife said no plastic." Mrs. Akimoto gave a gentle laugh and grabbed the bag from him; he was such a good husband to listen to his wife that well.

"Are you having a barbeque, Uchiha-san?" She said, she had noticed that most of the items were for barbeque. She grabbed the point card from him, scanned it and gave it back. "Special occasion?"

He grunted in response before pausing, seeming to remember something. "Yes, my wife's promotion."

She gave a big smile and handed the bag over to him. "Well you have my congratulations! That'll be $56.58, Uchiha-san."

Mrs. Akimoto stared in shock as he opened the inside of his wallet and she spotted at least three metal silver cards in the pockets! How rich was this man to have three of them?!

"Ah, I'm not supposed to use these," She looked at him incredulously. "My wife gave me cash, here you go."

She held her hand out and processed his transaction almost in a daze. How was he not supposed to use those?! Only the most rich had those kinds of cards and he had three of them!

"Thank you, Akimoto-san."

She stared at his figure until he disappeared from sight, was his wife super rich?!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the sticky note taped to the fridge then turned to look at the clock. He had at least two hours before he had to start preparing dinner.

' _Don't forget your glasses!_

 _You look like you're glaring when you don't wear them!_

 _And take the eco bag and use the points card! I want my points!_

 _And don't use the silver credit cards, that's why I gave you cash!_

 _I love you, my emotionally stunted Uchiha!'_

He had forgotten his glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

Househusband

* * *

A/N: So I'm back, finally I seem to be breaking through the one-year writers block I had, sorry. So this is what I'm back with, it's a funny comedy, everyday life kind of fic. I've read all your comments and everyone has different opinions on who the wife is, I will reveal the wife on the last chapter but I will leave small hints here and there so make sure to keep an eye out! This will only be a 5-chapter fic as I'm rewriting Sakoku. Anyway, thank you and as always R&R!

* * *

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a new househusband, it's not hard just for him but for everyone else as well. Why? They think he's still in the yakuza.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cooking

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba hates his life. He had joined the yakuza because he had heard of the terrifying Black Immortal Dragon, he had wanted to follow such an immortal because he was greedy for power but cowardly enough to not be the top dog. With the Immortal Dragon, they had been invincible! No one had messed with them and those foolish enough to try it had lost enough fingers to back off.

But then, he had disappeared. The Immortal Dragon had vanished like a shadow, their new leader only telling them that the Dragon had moved on but Kiba couldn't just accept it.

Everyday was a battle, new and old enemies creeping up from nowhere to test their strength now without their biggest asset and Kiba was just low enough on the ladder to have to be at every single one of these battles. His body is a motley of black and blue; he might as well be a Jackson Pollock painting by this point.

Pissed, he's at a local supermarket to pick up a box of pain medicine. As he's browsing the medicine aisle for the bets pain medicine, out of the corner of his eye he sees a distinct figure walking slowly toward the register. Kiba would never mistake that figure anywhere, it's the figure that he's admired and respected for years now.

He leaves the box on the shelf and cautiously moves toward the figure, distinctive black hair that sticks up at the back and fingers covered in silver rings, and when he swings his arms as he walks Kiba can see the slight hint of a familiar tattoo that end right before his wrist.

The Immortal Black Dragon was wearing a beige apron atop his finely cut black suit.

…Had he gone mad?

"Boss! Is that…you?" Kiba calls hesitantly because there's no way this is his boss, there's no way this is the Immortal Dragon! But it's him; fine aristocratic features and cold heartless eyes turn to look at him as he purchases a packet of gum.

"My point card." The Immortal Dragon hands the card to the elderly cashier and pays for it.

"Boss! Where have you been?! We've all been wondering where you were, Boss we've been getting our asses kicked by those lowly bastards!" Kiba hisses and follows the Immortal Dragon towards the bottle recycling machine and watches as the Immortal Dragon places the bottle in there methodically.

"Boss, when are you coming back? Those south bastards are slowly encroaching onto our turf! I've been pushing them back but we're just not the same without you!" The Immortal Dragon is sorting his recyclables into paper, plastic or aluminum. Slender fingers fold the plastic bag and place it in the 'plastic' bin as well. Kiba follows him out the door and only stops when the Immortal Dragon holds up a hand to him.

"Let's go somewhere else." The Immortal Dragon pulls sunglasses from the front pocket of his beige apron and puts them on. He would look terrifying if only he would take that apron off Kiba thinks personally.

They do take it somewhere else. To a cooking lesson.

"Today we're learning how to make hamburger steaks~!" The instructor at the front is impossible cute with long blue hair and really pretty lilac eyes but Kiba has no time for this! What the hell are they doing here?!

"Boss, what-"

"My wife is taking too much salt," He says as he heads towards one of the stations and starts pulling cutting boards, knives, plates and bowls on the counter. "It's not good."

Kiba doesn't know why, he really doesn't, but he stays, puts on the apron given to him and watches as the Immortal Dragon follows the instructions perfectly, he asks questions related to salt intake, seasons the meat well. The instructor praises him and at the end the entire class is standing around their table and admiring the well crafted and served dish put together by the one and only Immortal Dragon.

Kiba snaps and in his rage takes the apron off and throws it angrily at the floor. "What the fuck, Boss?! Is this why you quit?!" He motions towards the beautiful plate, the pale face in front of him has no expression and usually Kiba would be afraid but now he can't help but only have anger curling in his gut!

"I left that life behind." The Immortal Dragon says patiently, he's staring at Kiba with dark eyes as if he hadn't been one of the most renowned and feared yakuza for years!

"So what you became a pussy instead?!" Kiba grabs the plate and throws it on the floor; the perfectly made food is barely on the floor for 3 seconds before Kiba is flying across the room. He slams into the wall hard enough for his shoulder to crack painfully. But the Immortal Dragon doesn't give him a chance to respond instead he's grabbed by the collar and several slaps to his cheeks have him tearing up.

Black eyes stare back at him angrily. "I've given up that life, now I only live for my family and I will protect them."

He gives a few more slaps to Kiba then releases him and bows in apology to the rest of the women in the classroom.

Kiba has had enough and he runs away humiliated, at least today he learned how to make a delicious hamburger steak.


End file.
